


On Video

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I love submissive Leo, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Donnie wants to tape them having sex. Leo is less than thrilled with the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have about a dozen other stories I should be working on, so naturally I wrote out this idea that popped into my head just this morning.
> 
> Posting this while half-awake/asleep. Will fix any spelling errors in the morning

"You want to what?" Leo questioned, his voice slightly husky when he managed to break free of his brother's lips.

He must have misheard him. After all, there is no way Donnie _actually_ suggested-

"I want to tape us having sex."

- **that**.

"N-no, absolutely not!" Leo sputtered, his face turning beet red.

"Come on, Leo," Donnie begged, his lip pouting slightly. He nipped his eldest brother's chin affectionately.

Leo held back a groan. "N...no."

Donnie's frown deepened as got up off the bed and crossed the room over to an already set up tripod, camera in place.

Leo mentally slapped himself for not noticing that when Donnie had lured him into his room just moments ago for a quick romp. Some ninja he was...

The genius messed with the camera, angling it so it was staring directly at Leo.

"Don, stop it!" Leo's face flushed in both anger and embarrassment. He felt the need to cover up and most of his gear was still on. "I already said no."

"Mikey let me do it," Donnie commented breezily. Then after a beat he added, " _And Raph._ "

Leo turned away from the cold sight of the camera lens and looked up at Donnie. "No way."

"Way." He returned, giddy that the mention of his slightly older brother seemed to bring out an almost challenging glare from Leo. "We even rewatched the video together."

Leo felt his throat close up and Donnie smirked.

"Though, to be fair, we didn't get very far into it before...well..."

The eldest felt his breath catch. "A-and Mikey?"

"No. I still have his tape, though. Just in case." Donnie paused briefly, finally removing his hands from the camera. "You know, Leo, if you want, _you_ can keep the tape afterwards. Or you can throw it out, break it...I don't care."

Leo looked at him, puzzled. "If you don't care what happens to the tape after, then what's the point of taping in the first place?"

"Because it's fun," Donnie smiled a little less than innocently. He crawled back into bed and walked his fingers up his brother's plasteron. "And erotic."

Leo bit back a churr, fisting his hands into the bedsheets. "W-we're mutant turtles - _brothers_ \- that are all sexually active with each other." He let out a harsh breath. "T-that's not erotic enough for you?"

Donnie considered this for a moment, his hand stopping short of Leo's ever-growing bulge. 

After what seemed like a century, Donnie's fingers were moving again. "I guess not," He grinned seductively, his fingertip just barely grazing the inside of Leo's slit.

Leo threw his head back and churred, unable to hold it back this time when Donnie's finger briefly touched the skin of his half-hard cock.

"Ngh...If-if I do this, Don," Leo panted. "Will you reconsider _my_...idea?"

Leo's idea was, to put it simply, a kink he had been looking into ever since the four brothers got together.

Masterful ninja that he was, Leo was always fascinated with the art of knots and when he found out such things could be put into sex play, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

The leader had already tried and succeeded in bringing this idea into his alone time with Mikey. Turned out the youngest brother was pretty kinky himself when it came to any sort of bondage.

Donnie, however, found the idea a little unsettling, even with the promise of using a safe word.

When Leo first brought it up and Donnie turned it down, he was disappointed, of course. But he could understand where he was coming from. After all, him and his brothers had been captured by enemies on more than one occasion throughout the years, so it was understandable that Donnie found the idea less than arousing.

Then again, it was clear Leo wasn't 100% comfortable with what they were thinking about doing now, but if getting him into it only required a reconsideration on Donnie's part, he was more than willing to oblige.

"Of course," Donnie smiled, kissing his brother's forehead affectionately.

Leo smiled back, his breathing more controlled after Donnie's promise.

"Okay," He nodded. "You can tape us."

The genius grinned from ear to ear, holding Leo tightly and showering him with light kisses, before he shot up from the bed and pressed a button at the back of the camera. He repositioned it a few more times before racing back to the bed.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to his brother's exposed collarbone, nibbling gently.

"Is it-" Leo moaned, craning his neck slightly. "Is it on?"

"It's on," Donnie confirmed, looking back at the video camera as if to make sure. "You wanna double-check? Maybe strip in front of it?"

"No no," Leo blushed at the thought. "I'll leave that to you."

Donnie grinned. "Lucky me."

The genius then proceeded to remove Leo's gear, kissing every piece of skin he exposed in the process. Then, after stripping himself, Donnie returned to Leo's neck.

His lips traveled from collarbone to shoulder, then slowly began descending down one of Leo's arms.

The leader tried to focus on his brother's ministrations, but he couldn't seem to look away from the camera directly in front of them.

"Are you sure it's angled right?"

Donnie stopped for a moment, pulling his mouth away from Leo's forest green skin. "What do you mean?"

"Can it...can it see me?"

Donnie grinned mischievously. "Do you _want_ it to see you?"

Leo's cheeks burned. "N-no. I-I mean...what's the point of taping if you can't even see what's happening?"

"Trust me," The younger turtle started. "When we watch the tape, I'll remember what was happening."

"You mean _if_ we watch the tape," Leo added, shuddering slightly as Donnie mouth returned to its previous task.

"Of course." Donnie rubbed more vigorously at Leo's lower plasteron, swallowing Leo's moan when he finally dropped down.

The genius wrapped his hands around the exposed flesh and began pumping slowly.

"T-top or bottom, Don?"

Donnie's eye ridge raised slightly. It was a pretty even trade when it came to topping or bottoming with his eldest brother, but very rarely did Leo give him the option, no - the _choice_.

Having control over the situation was getting to Donnie more so than the video idea and he suddenly let go himself, his cock releasing from its protective pouch.

He bit his lip, slightly churring as the cool air hit his now exposed member. "That's entirely up t-to you, Leo," He finally said. "This is your video, after all."

Leo looked up at his brother hovering over him, his face pure bliss when his cock briefly brushed against Leo's upper thigh.

The leader wanted nothing more than to roll Donnie onto his carapace and pound him into ecstasy, but the camera was not yet forgotten. And Leo knew from this angle, it would be a lot less embarrassing for him if he stayed where he was.

"You can top, Don," He finally answered. "You are already in position, after all."

Donnie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I love you, Leo," He sighed happily, nuzzling into the crook of his brother's neck. He turned his head just slightly and carefully licked up his neck to Leo's lips, slipping his tongue inside and tasting his brother.

"Fuck, Donnie," Leo groaned when their lips parted. "Where's the lube?"

"I get to top you _and_ I've got you cursing on video?" Donnie teased. "This really is my lucky day."

"Lube, Don," Leo said, wrapping his hand around Donnie's which was still holding onto his cock. He moved his hand over his brother's trying to encourage him to move.

"Patience, Leo," the genius scolded lightly, reaching under the mattress and pulling out a half-used bottle of lubricant.

The leader huffed slightly. He never liked when his patience was brought into question.

Donnie grinned, kissing the pout off Leo's lips. Then he repositioned himself so he was directly facing Leo's backside.

With one hand, he popped open the cap on the bottle of lube. He removed his other hand from Leo's cock and gently pinched his brother's tail.

Leo gasped harshly and squeezed his member. Donnie watched Leo stroke himself a few moments longer before swatting his hand away.

"Don't want you coming too soon," Donnie answered his brother's questioning stare.

"Then hurry up," Leo begged, throwing his head back into his pillow.

Donnie chuckled slightly, running his fingers up and down the length of Leo's tail. He then gently moved it out of the way and with a now lubricated finger, breached the eldest turtle's opening.

"Relax," Donnie churred soothingly, turning his head to kiss Leo's knee which had shifted upwards upon the careful, but otherwise intense, press of Donnie's finger to his backside.

Leo did as he was told, breathing out carefully. That seemed to do the trick and soon Donnie's finger was completely sheathed inside his brother.

He slowly pulled out, coated two of his fingers and pushed back in. It was a bit harsher than the first time and Leo moaned loudly, lifting his hips off the bed.

Donnie wasted no time scissoring his brother's anal passage, when suddenly Leo's entire body went stiff and a loud churr erupted from deep insider him, making the genius turtle realize the bundle of nerves he had just struck.

He reangled his fingers and pressed in again, getting a similar reaction as he hit that sweet spot dead on once more.

"N-need you," Leo mumbled, his body slightly shaking as he clutched at the bedsheets. "Now."

Donnie quickly sat up on his knees and hastily lubed up his cock, before lining it up and thrusting hard into his brother's core.

"Yes!" Leo screamed, lifting his hips to meet Donnie's thrusts.

The genius turtle knew he was close, he wouldn't last much longer. So he quickly wrapped his hand around Leo's cock and stroked him in perfect harmony with his thrusts.

He got maybe three more thrusts in before he again hit that bundle of nerves inside Leo that had him moaning and thrashing on the bed like a little slut.

He wrapped his legs around Donnie's waist and came with an impressive shout. The younger turtle came immediately after, painting his brother's insides with his seed.

They both crashed onto the bed moments later, covered in sweat and semen. When he finally regained his breathing, Donnie rolled off Leo and cuddled into his side.

"Y-you," Leo attempted to speak through labored breaths. "You can probably stop the tape now."

"No need," Donnie returned, nuzzling against his eldest brother's shoulder. "There's no tape inside."

"W-what?"

"I didn't tape anything," He continued. "I was just pretending."

Leo's eyes boggled. So he really meant it when he said the idea itself was erotic enough.

"Darn," the leader mumbled, wrapping the olive green arms around him even tighter. "I was actually planning on keeping the tape, too."

There was a brief pause. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Donnie grinned hopping off the bed. "Good, cause I actually _did_ tape the entire thing!" He pressed a button on the video camera and a tiny cassette popped out and into his hands.

"Damn it, Donnie," Leo blushed through a chuckle, covering his arm over his eyes as he turned over.


End file.
